


Fred Can't Stop Thinking...

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred shouldn't be thinking about them, but she can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fred Can't Stop Thinking...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

She told herself not to think about what it would be like if Angel looked at her the way he looked at Wes.

She also told herself not to think about what it would be like if he kissed her the same way. 

She had watched them together. Not just kissing, but sometimes from the doorway to Angel’s bedroom, so conveniently left part of the way open. She didn’t know if they forgot, or if it was intentional, but she was sure Angel must be able to smell her, so she didn’t worry one way or the other. 

She watched how beautifully their bodies moved in tandem. Riding each other like waves, with the urgency of a siren, wild and screaming of danger.

She watched as Angel made Wes gasp, and then Wes would grind his hips and Angel would be the one gasping. She marveled at Wesley’s power over the demon in Angel. The demon that acted like it wanted to devour him, and rip him to shreds, burn him to the core with just the fire in its eyes. Wesley quelled it, though. Made it obey, made it come when he called. Or when he whispered to it to fuck him, fuck him hard. Or when he screamed out Angel’s name. It was a cacophony of code that she wondered if she’d ever be able to decipher.

She tried not to think about lying beneath them, three sensuously parallel lines, connected only by the transversal of their cocks. Maybe Angel would fuck her first and finally let Wesley top him, or maybe it would be Wesley driving hot and fast into her with each of Angel’s thrusts forcing Wes further, deeper.

But inevitably she found herself wet, fingers inside of herself, forgetting what it was she had told herself not to think about.


End file.
